pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII ---- Re:Reply Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, December 14, 2015 (UTC) A top of the page when you edit, there is an option for more. Click on it and you can insert several things including the arrows.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC) That's indeed too bad. You can copy it though from the pages if you want to use it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, here you go ←.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem~ :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:52, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Template has been unprotected. As for the Episode template, mind which colors to use, for white font looked quite bad at pages like Pokémon - I Choose You! Energy ''X'' 12:31, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, thing is the navbox would have the same colors (or very similar) to the one eariler, this one. As for Volcanion, I am aware of that, for more news from Corocoro should arrive any minute (if not tomorrow, that is). Energy ''X'' 20:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Carrie Nah, I don't think it is that necessary to change. It is fine how it is now and she didn't really made a huge appearance in XY093, her main focus was XY092.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) It is okay, I don't mind your messages. It is actually the info bar next to my profile image but I am from the Netherlanda in Europe :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I didn't know that but it that's nice to know :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:31, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Aha, that's why you asked, I thought it was kinda obvious but now I know why. You should use whatever you like best, whether it is the wikia style or the Monobook style. I did know Energy's because that's is stated on his infobox next to his profile as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, December 15, 2015 (UTC) You should use whatever you are pleased with. That's nice to know, I am looking forward to your news blogs! As for the ETP pages, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:55, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I will do my best to spread the word about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks for doing that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply Which box sets do you mean, actually? Energy ''X'' 10:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Huh, surprise there. Must've cost a lot. But there are some things you could scan about - primarily, the maps. Energy ''X'' 10:50, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Certainly. We can wait for another week. Energy ''X'' 10:58, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Celosia's Manectric Sure, go ahead. Don't forget to move the another to (Adventures).--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:40, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with renaming them. It is going to be a pain though to change them everywhere, especially Ash's Pikachu. If you could move the pages and change their names in several templates, that will be a great start. You can leave the rest to the other pages for me, I have almost vacation, so I will have enough time to fix it but you can also do it as well of course :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Bryony's Bisharp Sorry I believe it now, that's why I added the picture.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:57, December 17, 2015 (UTC) A bot will help indeed but it seems that 'our wiki' bot seems to be inactive. I am kinda sort of handling the bot request to lesser them since they keep increasing. I have been thinking though to ask the wiki to flag a new account as bot so I can kinda control that one to handle the bot requests but a discussion is needed first.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I am going to create a forum soon to discuss this issue since that is needed. I do have to make an account though that will be used as bot. Oops my bad, you can create them since other trailers pages are there also.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:27, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Edits Victor (AG154). I renamed it to that tag, since, in the future, we'd have to rename the episodes by +1 (due to AG101: Battle of the Shaking Island! Barboach vs. Whiscash! and AG101: Vanity Affair). Energy ''X'' 20:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I moved the *real* page. As for the navboxes, it is because they are practically finished - there is nothing else to add to them, only to change some minor things, like colors. But I can unprotect it for a while, let you edit the page for a bit. Energy ''X'' 20:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply That should sound right. But how would you check the image? I don't think there is a good way to test it out. Plus, I remember DragonSpore18 copying images from a site, which is also used by Bulb. It would be hard to check that out. Energy ''X'' 21:07, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps. But do you not think the images could've been also uploaded from Serebii (since they also contain galleries)? Energy ''X'' 21:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sounds about right. Though I am waiting for the progress on manga, looks like you'll do that after Christmas, right? Energy ''X'' 21:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Evil Organisation Pokémon There is a category for Team Rocket's Pokémon, so other teams should have them as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:32, December 17, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, when you send me that message, I just remembered that, haha. Alright, I beleive they do not exist.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:34, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't think they are really needed. I think by adding the Team Galactic's Pokémon woukd be fine enough.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Updating images Instead of using the deletion template, please use Template:Bad Image on the article or the file page that needs updating. Of course, if it was copied from Bulbapedia, then deletion is best. --Shockstorm (talk) 03:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Agreed on that. Energy ''X'' 11:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply I run the Twitter account, sometimes. Not certain about the Facebook one. What did you want to say? Energy ''X'' 11:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, that could work, I guess. Energy ''X'' 11:15, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Image It should be tagged with the template Bad Image. It is better to have an article with a small image than no image, except they are copird from Bulbapedia of course.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Not really needed except they are from Bulbapedia. Most of them are from Bulbapedia bur some are not, so be careful with that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:04, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I do often check them out but I didn't really have the time to do so.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:17, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you did it right.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:39, December 18, 2015 (UTC) That would be nice, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Bot Ah okay. Thanks.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:33, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed ot. I am going to do it tomorrow.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I think CzechOut removed them with a good reason. Music corner wasn't intended to be like that, while Featured Character was removed, due to having Featured Pokémon, as far as I can think of it. Energy ''X'' 22:14, December 18, 2015 (UTC) It was meant to work differently. But yes, it also may violate copyright as well, sadly enough. Energy ''X'' 10:30, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, go on then. Energy ''X'' 13:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Could've told that before. So no, don't do it. Energy ''X'' 13:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, that page is for the game character and does not have any counterparts, for the other character only has the same name. Energy ''X'' 11:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC)